Human Love
by LugiaOfLoudness
Summary: "Chara possesses someone else's body to give Frisk 20 souls to restore Asriel's real form. Simple, right? Wrong. While they (Chara) were eating an ice cream, Sans managed to squeeze Chara's crush out of their own mouth. ... Oh, and I'm fired for being an awful summary maker. Weird, isn't it?" -Asgore. (Post-Undertale, One-Shot Chapters)
1. Delivery of the 20 Souls

"So you managed to get 20 human souls for Asriel?!" exclaimed Toriel as Frisk was sitting next to Flowey as they (just frisk) doodled in the kitchen doodling an adorable drawing. Frisk nodded as Papyrus was cooking spaghetti in the Kitchen, Toriel reading the newspaper, and Sans sleeping on the couch they put in the kitchen.

"SANS WE NEED TO MOVE THE COUCH TO THE LIVING ROOM," said Papyrus.

"nah bro. too lazy."

"So, how exactly did you get 20 human souls for the Flower?" asked Toriel. Sans woke up instantly as he heard this.

Frisk was about to write how they got them when a knock at the door came. "I got it," went Toriel as she walked to the door. Sans followed her just in case something happened. When they opened the door, Sans' instantly attacked the child behind the door. "S-SANS! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"get back!" Sans shoved Toriel out of the way as a knife flew past. Frisk quickly stopped the two.

"Ah, Frisk," went the Child. "Here's the 20 souls you asked for."

Frisk smiled as they took the souls and rushed quickly to Flowey. Sans glared at the child for a second as the child glared back.

"you just have to follow me everywhere, don't you?" asked Sans.

"Hey, it makes it hard for both of us when you hang around Frisk," said the Child.

"so now that you've given them the thirty souls, stay out of his life, and mine also," went Sans.

"Why? You're just making a fake story that never happened," went the Child. "I can just punch you right now and you'd fade away."

"but i will always dodge your attacks, you remember that," went Sans.

"I'll just get you to fall asleep."

"coffee."

"The entire dictionary read for your bedtime story."

"i can torture you with human shows."

"Like what?" asked Chara.

"teen titans go."

Chara gasped. "N-No! I'll stay out of your life! Just keep that show away from me!"

"Sans?" went Toriel. "Are you being mean to the child?"

"... tori, it's something humans do. it's called a pack."

"Yeah. Too many immature people do it. Like the skeleton here," went Chara. Sans was wearing a mirror on his face as Chara got mad.

"Mom?" Toriel looked over as Asriel stood in front of her and gasped. Both of them shed tears as they ran towards each other.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed both of them.

"..." After taking off the mirror, Sans glared at Chara. Chara glared back. Frisk walked over and looked in concern, the two of them noticing as they start smiling and acting all innocent.

"Oh, hey Chara," went Asriel.

"Hello, Asriel..." Chara rubbed their eyes for a second. "Stupid wind..."

"SPAGHETTI'S DONE!" exclaimed Papyrus. Frisk ran over and took the first noodle.

"... Okay, who's souls were those?" whispered Asriel.

"The entire cast of Teen Titans Go," whispered Chara. "They'll just get new voice actors and nonexistent writers.

"... nice job," went Sans.

"I try," said Chara.

...

Chara was walking home. "Sigh... I chose the right victim to possess..." On the way they bumped into Sans and suddenly became pissed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, SKELETON?!"

"it isn't my fault!" Sans was in a line for ice cream. "... sigh. if you want ice cream, i'll pay for it."

"Thank you." Chara calmed down as the two waited in the line.

"... so, kid. who did you possess to gain that body?" asked Sans.

"Jerry."

"..." Sans started laughing. "first the cast of the worst show i've ever watched, now jerry?"

Chara was frowning, holding their arm tightly. "Well... Maybe I'm not as bad as you think, Sans."

"..." Sans made it to the front of the line. "one ketchup flavored cone and...?"

"A vanilla," went Chara. The person nods as Sans gives him the money. "..."

"... okay, tell me why you're good," went Sans.

"What?"

"we know there's a motive, kid," said Sans.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," went Chara.

"you're evading the question," went Sans.

"N-No! I'm just, uh..."

"want me to change your ice cream to salt?" asked Sans.

"S-Skeleton, this isn't funny. Don't joke with me right now..."

The Ice Cream man gives the two their ice creams. Chara was holding their ketchup flavored cone while walking. "Seriously, you aren't gonna."

Sans got out a salt shaker from his hoodie pocket. "No..." He moved it closer to Chara's vanilla ice cream. "Y-You wouldn't." He tipped one flake of salt into Chara's ice cream. Chara glared at him. "Good, joke's over."

"what's that? fiercely shake salt onto your ice cream cone while i evilly laugh?" asked Sans.

"F-Fine! I love Frisk, okay?!" Chara grabbed the ice cream cone, gave Sans his ketchup flavored cone and just started eating the ice cream. Sans stared in shock.

"..." He then grinned as he started running back. Chara raised an eyebrow and realized what he was doing. "G-GET BACK HERE!" They ran after Sans.


	2. Nuzzled!

"... You're actually letting me bunk with you?" asked Chara as they were in Papyrus' room. Papyrus nodded as he was using a large fluffy pillow for Chara's mattress and one of his capes he keeps in his closet for their blanket. "... Gee, thanks."

"NO PROBLEM, HUMAN!" exclaimed Papyrus. "FINALLY, I HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND!"

"... You have a happiness problem," said Chara. "I'm bored, I'm gonna see if someone's doing something."

"ALRIGHT. GOOD LUCK WITH FRISK!" Chara stopped in their tracks, with an ice cold stare as they looked over their shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"I JUST SAID GOOD LUCK WITH FRISK..." went Papyrus.

"T-THE DAMN SKELETON ACTUALLY TOLD SOMEONE?!" screamed Chara. "... Uh, sorry Papyrus."

"I PERSONALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT... Y-YOU'RE BABYSITTING HIM, RIGHT?" asked Papyrus.

"O-Oh, so that's what you meant?" asked Chara. "H-heheh... F-Forget what I just screamed..." Chara walked down the stairs with a major headache. Papyrus had left the house to visit Undyne as Chara sat next to Frisk on the Couch. "S-So, Frisk. What do you usually do?" asked Chara.

Frisk looked at Chara for a moment. They (Frisk) then did sign language for "I am in an intense relationship with this macaroni and cheese, Chara. I can't do anything because she's being annoying."

"Oh." Chara then just sat there, bored. Frisk yawned as they finally ate all their macaroni and cheese, then fell over on their side! their head landing on their (Chara) lap. Chara blushed, then started petting Frisk.

"'sup, kiddo," went Sans as he was lying down next to the two. Chara's eyes widened as she made a mad face at Sans. "woah, calm down. i didn't mean to get in the way of you getting frisky. wait i have to... spaghetti outta here," went Sans as he teleported off.

...

"You wish to know about dating, huh?" asked Mettaton as he was talking to Papyrus. Papyrus had asked this in case he goes on a date one day. "I can give you a demonstration, darling..." Mettaton wrapped his leg around Papyrus as he got nervous. "W-WOWEE, Y-YOU WOULD GIVE ME A DEMONSTRATION...?" asked Papyrus. Mettaton got even closer to Papyrus as the two almost kiss.

And then Sans launched Mettaton away. "nu-uh, the bone zone is closed." Sans then pushed Papyrus quickly to Undyne's house.

...

Frisk started nuzzling with Chara as Chara was blushing intensely. "A-Are we actually doing this?" asked Chara. Frisk nodded, Chara's blush getting larger. He then stopped nuzzling Chara and did Sign Language for "It's okay, I know you got nervous when Asriel did it to you." Chara blinked as her blush died down. "Y-Yeah, Frisk... N-Never do that to me again, I have a fear of it..." Frisk nodded as he jumped off the couch to doodle another picture, Chara covered her face as she started squealing quietly.

Sans returned and tapped Chara's shoulder. "did frisk do anything with ya, pal?" asked Sans as Chara glared at him.

"Leave me alone..." Sans grinned evilly as Chara became flustered. "Sans, I still can attack you and you'd die instantly."

"Heh- oh hang on," went Sans as he teleported off.

...

Mettaton was currently in Papyrus' room doing a sexy pose. Sans teleported in and threw him out the window. "like i said the bone zone is closed."

Frisk started chasing Mettaton using a pair of his robotic legs. Sans started laughing.


	3. The Camera

"I'll get the skeleton this time," went Chara as they were setting up a camera in Sans' room. "Time to get as much blackmail on him as possible." They knocked on the glass to signal Asriel. "Catch me, Asriel." She jumped out the window as Asriel broke her fall.

"Ow, Chara..." groaned Asriel.

"Shush. The skeleton will be back at any moment."

"Why do you have a grudge against him again?" asked Asriel.

"He knows I like Frisk," went Chara.

"Quick question, what do you think of me Chara?" asked Asriel.

"..." Chara walked off, not answering the question as Asriel followed.

"Seriously, Chara. What do you think of me?" asked Asriel.

"I don't want to answer that, Flower," went Chara. Asriel grabbed their shoulder. Chara looked over to notice him blushing. "Seriously. Answer me."

Chara blushed as well. They (Chara) hid their blush, then screamed "L-Let go of me! I-I dislike you, okay?!"

Asriel sighed. "Oh. Okay." The two walk back into the house.

...

Early next morning, Chara went to check on the footage. "N-Nothing?!" They groaned as they jumped back into her bed...

... in Asriel's room. "... W-Wha?" Chara was confused as they noticed Asriel sleeping next to them. "Uh... What the heck happened last night...?"

While she was thinking, Asriel rolled over and put an arm over Chara, quietly snoring. Chara groaned as she just decided to hug him back. "I'm only doing this because you're doing this," went Chara.

Sans took a picture using the camera Chara put in his room, then chuckled. "...!" Chara jumped out of Asriel's arms. Sans teleported off as Chara ran off to find him. "SKELETON!" As Chara ran out, Asriel peeped an eye open. "... It was nice while it lasted." He then fell back asleep.


	4. This Fanbase Seriously Goes Too Far!

(I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter. Too late to say this now, but I don't own Undertale.)

"Take care of Chara while I'm gone, Sans," went Toriel as she was in a fancy dress to go somewhere with Frisk, who was wearing a fancy tuxedo.

"heh, sure tori," went Sans as the two walk out, Sans and Chara left alone in the house. "heh..."

"I know you like the goat, Skeleton," went Chara.

"that is true," went Sans.

"SO YOU LIKE ASGORE?!" screamed Chara.

"wha? no."

"Heh, I got you this time!" Chara rushed to her room and edited whatever she was tape recording. Sans broke the tape in half however, and a Gaster blaster was beside him. "nice try, kid."

Chara sighed. "... I'm gonna go Fanbase browsing."

"fanbase browsing?" asked Sans.

"Yeah, apparently they made a game about the Underground and then the Fanbase went wild for the character shipping. Want to join me?" asked Chara.

"sure, why not?" asked Sans. He lied down on the bed as Chara was lying down on her stomach, the laptop in front of them.

"Alright, time for my daily dose of shipping. Sans, here's one of you and Papyrus shipped with Frisk."

Apparently a female version of Frisk exists on the Internet.

"alright, let's see. 'you ask papyrus to bend down so you can fix his scarf.'" That was the text box above Frisk kissing Papyrus on the cheek.

"Hm." Chara pointed to the next panel. "'You tell Sans you thought of a good pun.' Ooh, another kiss."

"oh no this comic breaks the fourth wall in the third panel."

"Yeah, uh, let's not, uh, use this comic ever again," went Chara. "Huh, a Papyton video."

...

Three Minutes Later...

"..." Sans and Chara were watching Charisk videos. "H-Hey, I don't squeal like that!" screamed Chara.

"i don't even..." Sans looked at a channel with the name "Cry." He clicked on it and checked one video. "huh."

...

"you seriously don't like chocolate?" asked Sans.

"It was in a heart box. Did Asriel seriously develop a fear of flowers?" asked Chara.

"nah, I think this is just a fanbase thing." Sans clicked on a suggestion with the name "Papfriskus."

...

"I think I've seen too much..." groaned Chara as they were watching Underswap Papyrus and Asgore shipping.

"what the hell is this one, undyne shoving an orange and blue popsicle into frisk's mouth while papyrus looks in shock and i get a nosebleed?!" screamed Sans.

"Enter the Queen," groaned Chara.

"this one's even worse..."

Chara looked at Sans for a moment. The two nod and Sans throws the Laptop out the window. "Sans?"

"yeah?"

"What we've seen today... We do not mention anyone else about it..." groaned Chara.

"... why was i sitting on top of a ketchup bottle" groaned Sans.

"We're never gonna attempt to browse a Fanbase ever again," went Chara.

"promise me that you won't tell anyone when we watched 'he sees you when you're sinning' i actually hit the like button?" asked Sans.

"If you promise never to mention the... image." The two nod as Chara threw a knife at the screen of the laptop and Sans used a Gaster blaster to destroy it completely. "By the way, I might like Asriel as well."

"meh, the kid also likes frisk," went Sans. "it's a complicated shipping triangle."

"Ugh, we went too far with the Fanbase browsing, let's get Frisk to reset."

One reset later...

"..." Sans and Chara were drinking sodas outside instead of using the laptop. "How does the soda go into your mouth?" asked Chara.

"i have no idea, kid." Sans took another sip through his eye.


End file.
